Watashi no Tenshi
by meeses
Summary: Kenshin has been living in Kaoru's dojo for some time now. And he's always been afraid to reveal his deepest emotions. What happens when he actually does? KenshinKaoru
1. I

It was a dark midnight. Everything was calm. A lone man stood in the middle of the street, silent and still. His intense golden eyes gleamed in the pallid moonlight. He was the night. He was darkness. He knew all of the secrets of the night, bloody and stifling. It was as if his eyes held all of the secrets of the world.

The man tilted his head slightly, as if testing the still air. A wolf cried to the moon from afar, and the man disappeared in the blink of an eye. All was still again, and the night resumed its lonley presence.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kaoru Kamiya glanced up from her vigorous training with Myojin Yahiko. Both were sweating from three straight hours of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Kaoru paused in dodging a blow from Yahiko and countered with a strike to the left. They are running low on food.

"Kenshin!" she called. The shoji door slid open and Kenshin's head popped in.

"Oro?" he replied. His violet eyes twinkled.

"Can you go to the market and byt some more rice and dashi?" Kaoru requested.

Kenshin stepped towards the door and wiped his hands on his apron. "Hai, Kaoru-dono. Anything else?"

Kaoru paused, placing her hands on her hips. "Um...we have miso and shoyu, so just buy rice, dashi, and tofu, please."

Kenshin nodded and took the apron off. "I'll be back around dusk," he said as he slipped on his zori sandals.

Kaoru smiled. "Arigato!" she called after him.

The door slid shut and Kaoru gazed off into space after Kenshin. Ever since that man had joined the Kamiya dojo, she has been happier and livelier. Hitokiri Battousai, the name which had struck fear and hatred in many hearts, was of no longer. Hitokiri Battousai had died, then resurrected as Himura Kenshin, the man who would take the legacy of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu to his death. And that is theonly man she knew him as.

Yahiko gripped his shinai. His fingers curled tightly around the hilt and he swung upwards. Haoru didn't even notice. He was just about to let the bamboo sword hit her head when she turned towards him.

"Class dismissed, Yahiko-kun. You can go to your arubaito at Akabeko..." Kaoru said. She returned her shinai to its place and walked out of the training room.

Yahiko stared after her. Did she forget that he wasn't working today? Yahiko sighed and shook his head. "Get your head out of the clouds, Kaoru. He's a rurouni."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A red-headed man with a cross-shaped scar decorating his left cheek glided down the busy streets in a graceful stride. He carried buckets for rice and a container for tofu.

Many people smiled at him. Most people knew him as the strong man that had saved them from the tyranny of the 'sword corps'. The gentle-looking man that accompanied lady Kaoru on shopping trips. The man that was beaten up when Sanosuke, the fighter for higher, said something about Kaoru's cooking.

He smiled and bowed his head to man as he made his way to a small store shoved away in a corner. Smiling, he nodded politely at the clerk.

"Rice, please. And dashi and tofu," he requested to the clerk's wife, who was standing behind the counter. She smiled at him before scooping pails of rice into his buckets.

"The usual, Kenshin-san?" she asked. Kenshin nodded. "Please, just Kenshin. This one prefers Himura Kenshin."

"As you wish," she chuckled. Turning to the back, she grabbed a small pouch of dashi and five squares of tofu.

Kenshin dug in his wallet for the currency needed.

They swapped items, and Kenshin bowed his head. "Domo arigato."

He picked up his items and turned to leave when he bumped headlong into Sanosuke.

"Ororo!" he cried out.

Sanosuke raised his eyebrows and steadied Kehshin before the light man toppled over. He eyed the food.

"You cooking tonight?" he questioned.

Kenshin ran his fingers through his red hair and nodded.

"Well then," he addressed the clerk's wife, "I'll take a sake."

Kenshin smiled and said, "Kaoru-dono won;t be pleased..."

Sano took teh bottle from the manager's wife and winked. He led Kenshin out and hoisted the rice buckets over his shoulder.

"Not if I do a little work!" he grinned.

Kenshin rolled his eyes.

"Let's go!" Sanosuke glomped Kenshin. Kenshin fell foreward and fell with his eyes bugling out of his head.

"Even if you did a little work, spoiling the food will not help," Kenshin sighed. He eyed Sanosuke from the ground and managed a small smile.

"Eh heh..." Sano grinned. Kenshin picked himself up and brushed off. He picked up his belongings.

"Kaoru-dono is waiting," he said, arranging his posessions neatly. He stared walking towards his temporary home.

Sanosuko caught up to him in two large strides and glanced sideways at his gentle friend. It was hard to imaging that this red-dressed, scar-faced, carrot-topped, law-breaking, girly man was _the_ Battousai. Even when he did his reseach and fought him.

"Sumimasen," he snickered. He hung his wrists on the wooden pole that carried the two buckets.

Kenshin glanced at Sano from under his bangs and smiled to himself.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kaoru wrung a cloth dry and placed it on her forehead. She slid deeper into the large wooden tub so that only her nose, eyes, and forehead were not emerged in the warm water. Her blue eyes roamed through space. When would Kenshin be back again? Oh yes, dusk. Her head turned and she looked up towards the small window where steam could escape. The sun was just about to set. Kenshin will be back soon.

She got up and slowly wrapped a thin towel around her body.

_Bam! Bam!_

Yahiko banged on the door. Kaoru's expressions averted to aggravation.

"Nani!" she snapped at the door.

Yahiko rolled his cat-like eyes. "Kenshin's gonna be coming back soon, ya know! You can't stay in there forever!"

Kaoru bit back a remark. What was the point of arguing with a ten-year-old? She heard Yahiko's footsteps recede. He was right, though. She has been in there for a long time. And she got out out of the water too fast; she shouldn't have done that. Kaoru swayed, then steadied herself against the wall.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Yahiko brightened at the sliding of the shoji door. Kenshin was back, which means that they can eat soon. He was hungry. He darted to the entrance of the dojo and stopped.

"Ugh, it's you!" he smirked at Sano.

Sano smirked back. "Well, if it isn't for the shrimp, Yahiko." Sano sprinted foreward and gave Yahiko a noogie.

Kenshin blinked. "Todaima?"

Yahiko pushed himself away from Sano, ribbing his head and gritting his teeth. "Okaeri," he muttered.

Kenshin took the merchandise to their kitchen and started preparing for dinner. He steamed the rice and brought out the dried seaweed. Soon the air summer air wafted with the aroma of meat and rice.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kenshin removed the contraption that held his sleeves back adn carefully brought the food to the low table. "Bangohan." he called. He didn't really need to. Yahiko and Sanosuke were following him around like dogs awaiting their meal.

Kenshin looked at them and frowned. "Kaoru-dono?" he questioned.

"Wakaranai," he shrugged. Then he grabbed ohagi from the plate. "Oishii!" he gulped it down quickly.

Kenshin looked around the room. "Kaoru-dono?" he called. He slipped out of the dining room and checked each of the rooms. "Kaoru-dono, bangohan!" he called. That was odd. Their bathroom was locked and steam was slowly pouring out of the crevice in the door.

He put his ear agains the wooden door. "Kaoru-dono?"

Nothing was heard inside. But someone was in there. Their Ki was draining away. He could feel it.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin's eyes widened in concern. Yahiko's head poked around the corner.

"Nan da?" Yahiko asked. He glanced at the steam. "Kaoru is still in there? That baka."

Sanosuke strode over to Kenshin, whose eyebrows were furrowed. He made to knock down the door but Kenshin flung out his arm.

"If we break down the door, it will probably crush her. We'll go through the window," he said. Kenshin turned and darted outside, rounded the building, and jumped onto the roof. Yahiko and Sanosuke followed behind.

"Yahiko, how long has Kaoru-dono been in there?" Kenshin asked hurriedly while using the reverse side of his sakabato to cut the wooden bars of the window. Yahiko glanced at Kenshin. "Since you've been gone."

"Go get Megumi-san! There's no air in the room. Haraku!"

"Hai!" Yahiko gulped and sped off.

Sanosuke folded his arms and watched Kenshin slip inside the room. Fragrant steam billowed out through the tiny opening.

Kenshin frowned through the steam and made to fan it away.

A limp shadow was slumped against teh wall on the other side of the room.

As Kenshin made to approach it, the warm mist stirred and drifted upwards, creating a gold-tinted vapor surrounding Kaoru. She resembled a celestial being. Kenshin's heart sped up and he knelt down.

Kaoru was breathing shallowly. Kenshin placed his hand under her bangs and felt her forehead. It was cool. The skin was so soft...it made him want to take her and hold her. Pressure rose to his head and he was left dazed. His eyes trailed to her lips, and then her bare shoulders. He licked his lips nercously and gazed down. Blurry spots were beginning to cloud his vision. He swallowed. A towel was loosely wrapped on her body, the steam from both her body and the warm water caused the towel to cling to her form. He saw every curve of her body; he could feel another side of him awakening.

His golden tinted eyes averted back to her face, but trailed to her lips. They were so pink and inviting. His hand reached up slowly and touched them. They were so soft and moist. His body inched foreward without him controling it. He yeared to be with her, always and forever.

'What is this one doing! This one has to get her out before we both pass out!' Kenshin's eyes closed as he leaned foreward.

Kaoru and Kenshin were only a few inches apart.

"Kenshihn!" Sanosuke's voice cut through the stifled air.

Kenshin's head snapped up and his violet eyes flashed. He shook his head wildly.

Kaoru stirred. Her crystal blue eyes half-opened and Kenshin's eyes widened. She mumbled something incoherent and Kenshin placed a finger on her lips. His eyes were hooded as he slid one arm under her to support her back, and the other under her knees.

"Ngh..." Kenshin hoisted Kaoru up and made towards the door. His slender funers inched towards the door and fumbled with the grip.

"Kenshin," Kaoru murmured. Kenshin's face shot down and he gazed at her in concern. Her hand was clutching at the hem of his yukata. The side of her face was snuggled against his chest, right below his heart.

Kenshin held his breath. _'Kaoru?'_

The pounding of feet were heard right outside the door. Yahikowas panting next to Megumi. She straightened, then flipped her dark hair out of her face.

"Ken-san?" her eyes were blazing. _How dare she..._

Kenshin coaxed the door open and stepped out of the small bathroom. The thinning steam seemed to cling to him and Kaoru.

Megumi glanced at Kaoru and her eyes widened. Her face blushed deep red and one hand covered her mouth. Sanosuke and Yahiko gulped. Kenshin looked down. Kaoru's towel was coming off.

"Ana!" Megumi cried while snatching Kaoru away from Kenshin.

She staggered under her weight, then steadied herself and made her way to Kaoru's room.

Kenshin glanced worriedly glanced at Kaoru.

"Daijoubu ka?" Sanosuke questioned. Yahiko's head was steaming and he blushed madly. Suddenly blood splurted out of his nose.

"Kuso!" He muttered nasally as he pinched his nose and stalked off for something to aid the nosebleed.

Sanosuke nudged Kenshin as soon as Yahiko was out of sight.

"I bet Keoru did that on purpose, ne?" he smirked. Kenshin said nothing. Nobody said anything for a while.

Sanosuke sighed. "Well, I'll go eat now," he muttered.

Kenshin gazed off into space at the steam. _'Kaoru's body, it was so smooth and soft...this one has never seen such a beautiful body,'_ he jumped back to his senses and pinched himself.

"C'mon, Kenshin, yuo have to eat!" Yahiko called from the dining room.

Kenshin walked to teh plates of food and grabbed a bento box. He filled it with the food he had made a while agao and left the room. Sano and Yahiko were busy stuffing their faces. Kenshin reached the door and gently slid it open. Megumi glanced at Kenshin, then placed a cool cloth over Kaoru's forehead.

"This one has brouth you some food. It's not all that, but it is something," Kenshin said to Megumi. She smiled at him.

"Arigato," she replied.

Kenshin placed a light hand onto Megumi's shoulder. "This one will take care of her. You can gi and eat with Sanosuke and Yahiko."

Megumi smiled again. "Arigato..." she stood up, accepted the bento box, and left the room quietly, gently closing the door behind her.

Kenshin gazed at Kaoru's face. Her face was well porportioned; her cheekbones were high enough and her dark eyelashes laced her beautiful eyes. Thin eyebrows were arched elegantly, and the upper curve of her lip gave her an innocent impression.

"Kaoru-dono, you silly girl," Kenshin muttered. He knelt on a zabuton and sighed. What was she thinking, staying in the bath for so long?

_I bet Kaoru did that on purpose, ne? _

Kenshin blinked. That couldn't be true. Kaoru-dono wouldn't do that. She was a conservative but utsukushii onna.

Kenshin smiled.

(Flashback)

"Do you think that I'm going to run this dojo by myself! The least you could do is help me out! I don't care who you used to be!" Kaoru demanded hotly, adjusting the hem of her gi.

"You should've cared who Kihei used to be," Kenshin pointed out.

"I'll be more careful..." Kaoru muttered.

"This one's help will not be good for you. You have a chance to take the taint from you name. Being linked with _any_ Battousai will make it harder." Kenshin had said at the door.

"I'm not asking the Battousai to stay," Kaoru yelled, "I'm asking you, the rurouni--" Kaoru's eyes widened and she gasped, covering her mouth with one hand. Kaoru sturggled, then gave up and spun around so that her back faced Kenshin. "F-forget it! If you want to go, GO! But...before you go tell me you name. 'Battousai' is a warrior name, right? What's you real name? Or do you not want to tell me?"

There was no answer. The door of the dojo rattled, then shut. Kaoru stared sadly into space. Disappointment ran through her body. Then...

"Kenshin."

Kaoru spun around.

"Himura Kenshin. That is my name...today. This one is weary from traveling. As a rurouni, one never knows when or where one will be off next...but please excuse the intrusion for a little while," Kenshin smiled.

(End flashback)

Kenshin smiled at the mere memory. Deep inside his heart, he felt happiness. Happiness to be accepted as he was, not because of his past.

Withouth thinking, he reached foreward and stroked Kaoru's soft cheek. She withdrew her hand from the inside of her blanket and placed it on top of Kenshin's subconciously.

His eyes widened in pleasant surprise, but then he smiled. He continued caressing her cheek.

Kaoru's brow furrowed. "Otou-san..." she whispered. Kenshin gazed concernedly at her sleeping form. Kaoru was probably remembering her family...she's an orphan, just like him. In a rustle of clothes, he got off his heels and leaned foreward. He placed a small kiss onto her forehead to soothe her.

Kaoru smiled slightly in her sleep and held tighter onto Kenshin's hand.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

dashi: seasonings to flavor rice, soup, etc.

shoji: the Japanese paper doors

zori: Japanese sandals that are made of tatami or vinyl, that do not have a separate heel

shinai: A bamboo sword Kaoru and Yahiko use for Kamiya Kasshin Ryu

domo arigato: thank you very much (arigato by itself means 'thank you', and domo means 'very')

sumimasen: excuse me, or sorry. Depends on where you use it.

todaima: I'm home/I'm back

okaeri: welcome home/welcome back

bangohan: dinner

wakaranai: I don't know

oishii: delicious

neh: like 'hey!'

nan da: what happened

kuso: crap! damn! curses! depends on situation

sakabato: reverse-blade sword

hayaku: hurry

ana: oh my!

daijoubu ka: he/she/you/they alright?

utsukushii: beautiful

onna: woman

otou-san: dad/father


	2. II

None of these characters are mine. I'm just borrowing them for this fanfiction...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kaoru's eyes opened slowly. Sunlight streamed through the room in golden bars. It was quiet, with the exception of an occasional call from a bird outside. The warm summer air wafted inside and seemed to gently stir summer spirit.

_'What am I doing here?' _she blinked sleepily. Kaoru stifled a small yawn and sat up. She rubbed her eyes, then looked around. Kenshin was sitting beside her, his arms tucked into his wide sleeves and his head bowed. Red bangs curtained his eyes. His sword was laid in the usual position; against his chest.

She started mildly. What was Kenshin doing in the same room as her? Kaoru didn't mind. In fact, she wanted him to be in the same room as her. His presence calmed her spirit and lulled her into a safe haven.

She smiled and gently placed her hand onto his soft cheek.

Kenshin looked up, and his wide amethyst eyes stared into her own sapphire ones.

"Kaoru!" he spoke softly.

Kaoru stroked his scarred cheek. Kenshin closed his eyes half-way and smiled. Kaoru's touch was so gentle and soothing. It was as if she was a mother coaxing her child to sleep after a nightmare.

"Ohayo..." Kenshin murmured. Kaoru crawled out of her futon and gently took his sakabato away and laid it onto the wooden flooring. Kenshin's eyes questioned her graceful movements. Kaoru climbed into his lap.

"Kaoru-dono?" he asked, his violet eyes glittering with mild surprise.

She placed her ear onto his chest and stared off into space.

"I felt you kiss me," she murmured.

Kenshin tensed, then relaxed. "Hai, Kaoru-dono. This one has wanted to," he teased mildly, "for a long time."

"Watashi...watashi mo," Kaoru mumbled against his yukata.

Kenshin's eyes widened, then softened. He gently positioned his chin on top of her head and tucked a strand of glossy ebony hair behind Kaoru's ear. He hugged her close to him and smiled into her fragrant hair.

It was strange. They have never expressed their feelings for each other yet they were comfortable with it now. For a long time they had lived together, but neither of them had dared to make a move. What made them decide to express their feelings now?

"Arigato," Kaoru said softly.

"Hmm? What for?" Kenshin asked. He lifted Kaoru's face up with one finger under her chin.

Crystal droplets slid down her cheeks, leaving a faint glistening path.

Kenshin's eyes overflowed with concern. "Nan da? Nakanaide..." he hugged Kaoru's head to his chest.

"I'm so happy," Kaoru whispered. They were tears of happiness and relief. Perhaps he would really settle down with her. He would no longer be a rurouni.

"Domo arigato," Kenshin smiled.

"For what?" Kaoru almost whispered.

"Everything," Kenshin murmured into her hair. His eyes were closed as he savored the sweet moment.

Kaoru smiled and wiped away her tears.

She gave a shaky laugh, then blushed. Her heart pounded and pounded; she was almost positive Kenshin could hear it. Kaoru stared at her lap.

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin spoke, breaking the silence.

He tilted her face up and bent to kiss her. Their lips almost met; they were a centimeter apart. He hugged her close to him with one arm, and coaxed her head forward with the other. Time was standing still, and Kenshin could feel Kaoru's heart beating through her soft breast.

Soft footsteps were heard behind the door and before they could do anything, Yahiko slid open the door and looked around.

Kenshin and Kaoru quickly got up before Yahiko's gaze swept over them.

"There you are," he rolled his eyes. "Finally up, eh?"

Kaoru stared hard at Yahiko.

"Well, asagohan is served. Come when you are ready. I'm off to my arubaito."

Kaoru nodded and swept a sideways glance at Kenshin. Yahiko slid the door closed and left.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru. They blushed and glanced away.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Breakfast was simple; it was rice porridge with pickled vegetables and dried meat. Sano and Megumi were chatting politely with them. They acted as if nothing happened. Kaoru was grateful. It was embarrassing to pass out in the bath house because she were in there for too long. They all probably though that she was a loser who couldn't even take care of herself.

Kaoru sighed and stared at her bowl of rice.

Sanosuke glanced at her. "You seem mighty quiet today," he stated airly while picking up some pickled radishes with his chopsticks.

Kaoru looked at him with slightly blank eyes.

"Hai..." she replied softly, not quite answering the statement correctly. Kenshin observed her under his bangs but said nothing. He quickly finished his meal and left with a polite bow and a muttered excuse.

Kaoru decided to follow his example. She also finished her asagohan and left with a small bow.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kaoru's light footsteps wandered down the outside of the dojo and stopped at the shade of a large tree. There she dropped her geta sandals onto the ground and slipped them on. She walked slowly to the tree and settled down underneath it.

A breeze drifted by and lifted her hair. It toyed with midnight strands before passing on. Kaoru gazed off into nothingness and leaned against the rough bark of the tree. She had not bothered to tie up her hair; somehow she felt as if she were drifting along. Ebony strands strayed across her face and she blinked slowly.

Kenshin had actually shown her affection after all this time. Kaoru was content. It pleasured her to bask in his presence, to see him and be with him. Even if it was only a little while. But...she was nervous.

What would have happened if Yahiko had not barged in? Would things have gone further? She was not quite sure she was ready. Her body may not have been perfect for him. She had practiced swordsmanship with her father since she was small. Her hands were calloused, and she was not the perfect geisha. She even had slight muscles. Would Kenshin approve of that?

Kaoru shook her head. What was she doing, thinking of these things? She was old enough, yes, but it was preposterous to even think of making love or anything else before an official marriage. But still...

How she longed for his gently touch, his caress and soothing ness. Kaoru shivered in pure delight as she remembered Kenshin's soft affectionate stroke of her face. It tingled, but she craved more of it. She wanted more than that.

A dark blush stole onto her face. She mentally scolded herself for thinking that way. How ashamed her late parents would be.

A leaf slowly descended from the tree. It twisted and danced on its way down. Kaoru watched, as if mesmerized. All her concentration was focused on the jade-hued spade that slowly spiraled down towards her lap.

The world seemed to be slowing down. Her eyes, thickly laced with feathery eyelashes drooped, and she fell into a peaceful sleep. Kenshin's soft smiling face appeared before her as her eyelids fell and closed.

Above her, birds chirped and fluttered to and fro lazily. The dappled light emitted through the leaves of the tree and gently played across her sleeping face.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kenshin paced back and forth in his room. Finally, after wearing the flooring thin, he settled down and furrowed his brow at nothing. Years of sword art and working under the Meiji government had taught him to keep his emotions and thoughts inside of him. That's it.

Kenshin decided that he could no longer be with Kaoru. He would probably hurt her in some way. As a swordsman, he could not show his emotions; besides, he was a rurouni. He was bound to run off someday, no matter how hard it was to leave Kaoru.

He had to keep his desires and thoughts to himself and refrain from hurting Kaoru in any way. That is how he would show her his love. Kenshin settled into the corner of his room and leaned to the walls for support. He sighed and tilted his head up. Dappled sunlight shone through the mechanical vents in his room and struck the walls. He closed his violet eyes and basked his face in the dwindling sunlight. Clouds were passing over the sun. A brief moment of cool, calm silence reigned over head. Kenshin ran his slim fingers through his tousled bangs and let his wrist drop onto his lap.

No matter how hard it was, he had to stop himself from getting any closer to Kaoru.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sanosuke leaned back in his chair far enough to see Kaoru leaned against the tree. She appeared to be sleeping. He watched apprehensively as Kaoru smiled to herself and her hands subconsciously wrapped loosely around her waist. Megumi watched Sanosuke's expressions. His trademark smirk played across his lips, and his brown eyes glittered with mischief and young spirit.

He, Kenshin, and Yahiko had gone after her after she left the phony note about her home in Aizu. They crushed Kanryu and his hired Oniwabanshu. And she had so little faith in Kenshin. She had thought that Kenshin could not possibly beat Shinomori Aoshi's men. How he proved her wrong. In the end, everything went well, except for that Aoshi had swore to avenge his people and disappeared into the night. Kenshin was optimistic. He was the most kind-hearted man she had ever met.

"What are you staring at?" Sanosuke smirked. He had a fish's spine in his mouth. Megumi was taken aback. She sputtered, "what are you talking about?" and flicked her hair behind her shoulder. She too stared outside like Sano had done a while ago. It was a beautiful day. Her finger absently fiddled with her cup of green tea.

"You think she'll be okay?" she asked without thinking. Of course Kaoru would be fine. She was a strong young woman. She'd be back to yelling at everyone in no time.

Sanosuke snorted in his tea.

"Nani!" Megumi's eyes flashed dangerously. Even if she did make a mistake, there was no reason to laugh at her.

"Nothing, just that you seemed so cute when you asked that question," Sanosuke wiped his mouth onto his sleeve.

Megumi solidified. Did she hear right? Her face flushed and she stared into the green depths of her tea.

Sanosuke smirked his smirk again. His eyes teased her as they swept over her. He got up, spun, and strolled out of the dining room.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kenshin gazed off into the warm air of his room. He eyed his wrist and his eyes followed it as he lifted it up. He placed the back of his wrist over his forehead and sighed. What he was about to do was just so hard. He dreaded it. Yet he had to.

Kenshin let out a frustrated groan and pulled at his hair. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips and he used his knees to support his limp arms at the elbow.

Kenshin looked up as Sanosuke rapped on the door with his knuckles and slid it open.

"What's up?" he commented airily.

No answer.

Sanosuke sighed. Kenshin was so distant at times.

"Do you suppose Kaoru-dono really did that on purpose?" Kenshin's mild voice spoke.

Sanosuke stilled for a while. What was Kenshin talking about? His eyes widened in recognition and he chuckled. "I was just playing with you," he stated without the care in the world. He placed his hands behind his head. "Well, come to think of it...I dunno, what do you think?"

"This one has no clue. Why would she?" Kenshin asked, his face set serious.

Sanosuke eyed Kenshin's expression. "You've been fighting in the Bakamatsu for too long. Don't tell me you have no experience with women," Sanosuke smirked.

"..."

Sanosuke's eyes widened. "No!"

Kenshin sweat-dropped and sighed. "You've been around too much women," he muttered.

Sano grinned. "Maybe." he said in his carefree way.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Reply to reviews:**

**Mad4Manga-** Thanks:3 hee hee. I'm glad you liked my fanfiction! Actually, I'm really glad! I hope you liked this chapter! And I'll put the translations on the top and bottom. How's that? Anything to make my fans happy. I didn't think that I needed to put translations in this one because I barley used any Japanese terms. But if you have a question, just ask in your review! Review, please! OH! Nankaide means 'don't cry' :3

**getfuzzyfan04-** Yup, Updated! Glad you like it! Feel free to ask or say anything, and please review!


	3. III

Kaoru straightened up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She had just put the futon away.

Outside, Kenshin walked past the outside of her door and knocked gently.

"Kaoru-dono, dinner is ready," he called softly.

Kaoru's heart fluttered a the sound of his voice. It felt light and Kaoru steadied herself against the wall. She was lightheaded with happiness and overwhelming emotions.

"H-hai, Kenshin," she answered breathily.

She squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them.

Kenshin paused outside her door. He frowned, and slid the shoji open slightly. He noticed Kaoru leaned slightly against the wall.

"Daijoubu ka?" he asked concernedly.

Kaoru nodded, then walked outside to Kenshin. They walked quietly beside each other, neither of them saying a word. Kaoru nervously shifted her eyes to glance at Kenshin under her bangs. He walked like he usually does, but a small frown assembled on his lips. Kaoru wondered what was wrong. He stared straight ahead while walking.

Kaoru let out a little gasp as her foot caught onto a loose piece of wood and she started to fall forward. Time seemed to go past in slow motion. The ground came nearer and nearer...

Kaoru felt a strong support on her chest. Kenshin had stopped her from falling, but in his haste he didn't catch her as he would have hoped. Since he was walking on her left, his left arm was pressed up against her chest slightly diagonally. His warm hand was cupping her breast, and his right arm wrapped loosely around her back and onto her obi.

Kenshin's startled violet eyes widened in realization and he quickly pulled her back up. Kaoru's eyes were also wide. They both turned their faces away from each other, Kaoru blushing madly. Kenshin's eyes were hidden by the thick fall of his bangs.

Kenshin's heart sped up in his chest. He stared at his left hand. Her breast...it was... Kenshin didn't know how to describe his feelings. It was awkward, but at the same time pleasing. He cursed himself at the thought. _This one may not get any closer to Kaoru-dono...for her sake..._

Kaoru's fingertips touched her lips. She sneaked a peak at Kenshin, who seemed motionless. What was he thinking now?

Suddenly Kenshin straightened and cleared his throat. "Let's go before dinner runs cold," he said softly.

Disappointment lanced through Kaoru. She swallowed, then nodded. Why did it seem so pleasing to her, yet it didn't seem to affect Kenshin? Another sharp pang struck into her chest. _Maybe Kenshin doesn't love me, maybe I dreamt it all...but...it seemed so real._ Things were hard to understand now; she was in a frenzied mix of feelings.

Kenshin reached out a hand and slid open the door to their kitchen. Yahiko was already shoving down his share of food.

Kenshin blinked in surprise. "Oro? Already back from Akabeko?"

Kaoru looked desperately at Kenshin. He didn't seem affected...he was acting as normal as a man could be. Shouldn't he be...Kaoru didn't know, pleased? Shy? Out of breath?

Kenshin knelt onto his zabuton. Karou followed his movements with despairing eyes.

Yahiko nodded and gulped down scalding tea. He was used to it. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "Man, I am hungry!"

Karou was blank. The typhoon of feelings raging inside her settled down slightly, but she still seemed distant.

:-:-:-:

All the time they were eating Kenshin seemed silent. Kaoru ate quickly; she had to go sort out her feelings. She sipped down the last of her tea and hurried to her room. She almost ran out of the dining room. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. What was wrong with Kenshin? Maybe he didn't have feelings for her after all...

_"I felt you kiss me," Kaoru murmured. _

_Kenshin tensed, then relaxed. "Hai, Kaoru-dono. This one has wanted to," he teased mildly, "for a long time."_

_"Watashi...watashi mo," Kaoru mumbled against his yukata._

Tears sprang into her eyes. What was going on? She wished that someone would just tell her. Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut and broke into a run to her room, her haven.

Drawing shuddering pants, Kaoru slid her door shut behind her and collapsed onto her knees in her room. If she had gotten the wrong message from Kenshin--oh, she had made a fool of herself. Kenshin and Yahiko might be laughing at her this very moment. She clenched her fists hard so that her knuckles turned white. The old tatami matting creaked under her powerful grip. Warm saline tears dripped onto the backs of her hands. They spilled out as Kaoru forced her eyes open a little. A small sob escaped her lips and she compelled herself to get up. She tottered over to her closet and pulled out the futon.

Kaoru messily spread out the thick material away from the door's vision range and knelt on it. Her strength gave away and she fell onto the soft make-shift bed.

Kaoru berated herself. She couldn't cry. How useless was she being? She was already old enough to have children in the Meiji era. In fact, many girls she knew of that were her age had already settled down and had three or four children with their husbands. Her parents must've been so ashamed. Maybe she, too, should start looking for a husband. It was no use. Her heart belonged to nobody besides herself and Kenshin. she had tried loving other people, but it didn't work. Kenshin was special. Kenshin saved her from the life of loneliness and despair. And she fell for him. She needed him. How she cried and sulked when Kenshin left for Kyoto.

_Kenshin pulled Kaoru into a tight, firm embrace. _

_"This one is a rurouni. Once again, this one will drift. Thank you for everything, and sayonara," with that, Kenshin turned and_ _disappeared into the darkness of the night, leaving Kaoru on shaking on her knees and silent tears rolling down her cheeks. _

Kaoru squeezed his eyes shut, forcing out more tears. They streaked down her face and dripped onto the futon's material. The muscles on her face tightened, then relaxed. She let out a shuddering sigh and smiled ironically. She had always taken advantage of Kenshin's good hearted-ness.

She hit him without thinking when Sanosuke used him as a shield against her wrath. She made him do more that he should when it came to chores. What has she made him, her personal slave? Kaoru's fingernails dug into her wrist.

She would never forgive herself for that.

"How sensitive I've become," she whispered. One last tear rolled down her cheek and onto the futon. She sighed, then closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

:-:-:-:-:

Kenshin's heart jolted at the sound of Kaoru's whisper. _'How sensitive I've become...'_ Kenshin's right hand gripped his gi where his heart was. How could he? He has broken her heart, without him knowing it. He swore not to hurt her by loving her, but it seems that it won't work. What Kaoru needed was love.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed and he scowled to himself. _This one has become a senseless baka-yarou..._

He pushed himself away from the door to Kaoru's room and started to his own. What he was going to do, not even he knew. He needed to sort things out. He needed time alone.

"Kenshin! Hey, Kenshin!" Yahiko shouted. He ran up to Kenshin, who stopped and turned around. Yahiko jabbed his thumb behind him, breathing deeply. "The police chief just arrived, he said that somebody left an invitation for you at the office," Yahiko panted.

"An invitation?" Kenshin questioned.

"Yeah, something about fighting you or something. Anyway, he's waiting for you at the table," Yahiko smiled. "Go beat them, Kenshin!"

Kenshin frowned and made to the kitchen. An fighting invitation? He has not received one of those in a long time...ever since Jin-e had captured Kaoru.

He slid open the wooden door and stepped inside the small wooden room. The police chief glanced up from his tea with a worried expression.

"Kenshin-sama," he started. Kenshin held up a hand.

"The invitation, please," he requested politely.

"Hai," the officer fumbled in his uniform and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. He handed it to Kenshin, who like always, accepted it gracefully. The paper protested as Kenshin opened it. It was old and stiff. Kenshin smoothed it out on the table and his eyes darted from right to left as he read.

The police chief fiddled with his mug while Kenshin read.

"This one will attend to this matter alone," Kenshin announced, folding the wrinkled piece of paper up.

"No undercover guards?" the officer suggested.

"No, thank you. This one will go alone. It seems like personal business." Kenshin gave small a smile. He patted a hand onto the chief's shoulder and left.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kenshin arrived at the waterfront. He stopped; senses sharpening.

The invitation said noon. The sun over head beat its brilliant rays upon Kenshin's head. A minute passed by but Kenshin stood stock still.

"You can come out now," he said coolly as a breeze ruffled by.

Two footsteps were heard from behind him and they stopped. A low gruff laugh rumbled. Kenshin's eyebrow quirked and he turned around. Before him stood a man. Kenshin had seen him before.

The man was the head of the former 'sword corps'. Kenshin had defeated all of them easily and won the townspeople's appreciation.

Kenshin kept a stony face. His eyes flashed.

"If you have come here for a rematch, I have no intention of fighting," Kenshin's eyes bored right into the man's own.

The leader of the former sword corps chuckled.

"This one has already beaten you once," Kenshin warned again.

The man smirked and unsheathed his katana. Kenshin's eyes narrowed.

"Urusai," the man growled, "and come at me."

Kenshin crouched into the Hiten Mitsurugi stance.

Ujiki smiled hungrily. "Finally."

Kenshin's eyes tinted gold. Without a word, he sprinted forward. He was so fast it was as if he had teleported.

The man looked around bewilderedly. Then his eyes flashed and he tightened his grip on his sword. "I see you, gentle man," he whispered menacingly.

Kenshin appeared to his right and struck a blow into the side of the man's stomach.

Ukiji was knocked off of his feet and flew several feet into the air diagonally before landing with a thud.

Kenshin eyed the man pitifully. "You haven't changed a bit," he said coldly. He sheathed the sakabato and turned to go home, but a rustle of grass alerted him. He turned around just in time to counter Ujiki's attack. But he was at a disadvantage: the man was pushing his blade vertically at Kenshin while Kenshin countered horizontally with both hands at the hilt.

Kenshin's right hand was slipping off the metal-edged handle. He scowled.

Kenshin had almost no time to counter; therefore, when he did, not enough force was transferred into the sakabato. His hands that were gripping the sword were quickly weakening.

Ujiki had one hand on his hilt. Smirking, he reached in his yukata and drew out a dagger. It gleamed in the reflecting sunlight.

Kenshin's eyes widened as the man's left arm flicked towards him in one fluid movement and gashed his chest. Kenshin had no time to jump away. If he loosened the force on his sword, Ujiki's sword would come crashing down on his head.

Even though the wound was not deep, searing pair tore through his chest.

Kenshin gave a mighty heave on the sword and jumped backwards to escape the aftermath of Ujiki's second swing. Ujiki attempted to lash out again. Tendrils of Kenshin's hair drifted to the ground.

"Not bad," the man snickered.

"You've gotten better," Kenshin remarked coolly, "but you will not waste this one's time!"

Kenshin darted to the side and charged lightly on his feet at the man. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryushosen!" His blade cut through the air in a fluid movement and landed on Ujiki. Ujiki's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground. Blood trickled out of his mouth and stained the tan dirt a crimson hue. Kenshin stared at Ujiki's motionless body for a while before deciding that it was safe enough to leave.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Review, please! Doumo!


	4. IV

Kaoru placed one hand over her forehead and sighed, staring at the ceiling. She lay in her futon. Yahiko had informed her earlier that Kenshin was called out by the police. He hadn't come back yet.

Kaoru got up and started folding the futon and putting it away. She stuffed it in the closet and exited her room. She closed the door quietly behind her and walked down the raised wooden foundation. Her tabi enveloped feet padded down the path. She rounded a corner and gasped, stopping short. Kenshin stood there, wide-eyed, staring at Kaoru. His hand clutched at the wound on his chest. Blood seeped through his fingers and stained his gi. It was wet and sticky.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried out concernedly. She hopped down from the raised foundation and ran to Kenshin, who lowered his head. "Daijoubu, Kenshin!" she gently removed Kenshin's hand from his injury and inspected the wound. It was not deep. She would have to cleanse the gash and bandage it.

Kenshin lowered his eyes and muttered softly, "It's nothing..." He tightened his clutch on his wound. The blood had almost stopped. Kenshin felt guilty; he had smelt the tears on Kaoru's face. Inwardly, Kenshin sighed.

Kaoru pulled gently on his arm. "Come, Kenshin, I'll tend to your wounds," she said softly.

"H-hai..."

Kaoru led him back to her room. Kenshin followed obediently behind her. She slid open the door gently and led Kenshin inside. Closing the shoji, she let go of Kenshin's hand and knelt in front of her small chest of possessions. Kaoru rummaged around and brought out strips of torn cloth and a small handkerchief. Water was always at hand in her room, so she set down the items before Kenshin and knelt in front of him.

Kenshin gritted his teeth and his grip tightened on his chest. Pain surged through his wound. Kaoru moved slightly forward suddenly, a hand outstretched in concern. Kenshin closed his eyes as if to numb the pain. It was only a little gash, why did it hurt so much?

Kaoru made a noise of uneasiness.

"Anou...Kenshin, let me--" Kaoru gently pried Kenshin's hand off of his wound. The blood had already seeped through his hakama.

Kaoru bit her bottom lip. It wasn't very deep, but it burned an angry red. She dipped the cloth into cool water and wrung it out tightly. Her anxiety was transferred into stress on the cloth.

Kenshin stared at his bloody hand while Kaoru tended to him. Subconsciously, he saw Kaoru's gently hand moving closer with the cloth.

It stung. Kenshin let out a small gasp of surprise. Kaoru quickly retracted the towel.

"Daijoubu?" she asked with wide, fearful eyes.

Kenshin nodded. He took Kaoru's hand and guided them to his wound. Even though the cool water twinged on his raw flesh, he strangely wanted for Kaoru to keep on touching him. She tended the wound slowly, as to not cause anymore pain.

Kenshin's heart began to melt, but something else aroused within him. Blood and a beautiful woman...

Kenshin could not inhale enough oxygen.

The shorter strands of Kaoru's hair that had escaped her hair ribbon framed her face. She shook her head to clear her eyes of the offending matter. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration...the spot where he had claimed.

Kaoru gave the wound another tender wipe before tending to the bandaging.

Kaoru let the cloth drift down further into the red water as she tended to the bandages. This was not the first time she had to bandage someone up; her swift gently fingers moved with ease. She wrapped her arms around Kenshin gently as she searched for the end of the long, narrow material. Several layers went around Kenshin's slenderly-built body.

Kenshin was not bulkily strong, he was strong in another way. The muscles in his chest were not obvious, but they definitely existed.

Kaoru longed to stroke Kenshin. She wanted to hug him close and never let go...

Kaoru inhaled Kenshin's scent. He smelled...good. Not in a perfume or soap way; his scent was natural but---delicious. Kaoru's eyes trailed down to the fresh, clean bandages she and finished her job.

The bandage was carefully wrapped; not too loose and not too tight.

Kaoru tucked her hair behind her ear in a fluid movement as she gently but firmly tied the wrap. She smiled and kissed the center of his wound lightly.

"That's better, isn't it?" she teased, adjusting Kenshin's gi. She pulled the hem over his shoulders and smoothed out the wrinkles.

_'What! He doesn't love you, Kaoru! Get your head out of the clouds! You'll just end up hurt, like last time...'_ the words screamed in her head. She tried to ignore it. But still, despair slowly invaded her eyes. They looked up at Kenshin to seek solitude.

There was something with Kenshin's eyes. They weren't quite the same as before...Kaoru's expression set. Was there something Kenshin wanted to say? His eyes filled with longing...Was he going to tell her how he really felt?

Kaoru prepared herself.

Tears threatened to spill out of Kaoru's eyes. She almost stopped breathing. There was definitely something going through Kenshin's mind...she could almost read it.

Kenshin reached forward and gently cupped her chin in his palms. He gazed into Kaoru's sapphire eyes as he pulled her closer. His own golden-tinged ones closed slowly.

Their lips met and Kenshin shuddered deep inside with indescribable pleasure. How he had longed to...

Kaoru's lips moistened his own; hers gently caressed and soothed his needs.

Kenshin could taste the sweet essence of Kaoru. She lifted one hand off the ground and touched Kenshin's cheek. Kenshin's arm slowly encircled her and drew her closer.

Kaoru stumbled on her knees towards Kenshin. She was weak with a pleasing tingle down her spine. Their lip-lock continued as Kenshin ran his fingers through Kaoru's soft, dark hair, undoing her hair tie.

A sheet of shimmery black hair fell out of the secure ribbon and curtained her back. It was silky in Kenshin's sword-calloused hands.

Kenshin gently sucked on Kaoru's bottom lip, then trailed upwards and ran his tongue over her soft lips, seeking an entrance. Kaoru moaned and let it inside her mouth. Their tongues danced and caressed each other down.

Kenshin savored Kaoru and then slowly retracted his tongue. His lips found the downward curve of her mouth and he placed fluttery kisses along it. Kaoru gave a shuddering sigh and she closed her eyes.

She wished this would never end...

Kenshin pushed his hand harder against her back, driving her chest further into his own. He felt the gentle swell of her breasts push against him and he gasped.

_More..._

Kaoru licked his lips, satisfying his aroused need.

Hormones raged inside of Kenshin. He has never...done this to a...woman. Yet it was so easy to take her over...

His eyes averted to gold and Kenshin's heart's rhythm sped up. Her scent was driving him crazy.

He wanted to claim her as his...

Kaoru's lips were so soft...but Kenshin had never seen her spend time on her beauty. She was special... Other geishas had to powder their faces, tie up their hair in a certain way...Kaoru didn't need to. She was beautiful even without make-up.

And her scent...it was so enticing.

Kenshin inhaled Kaoru's aroma. She smelled of flowers...not sweet like sakura, but beautiful like the night-blooming jasmine. She was definitely a rare one.

They slowly broke away, Kenshin's hand trailing down her chest. His fingertips yearned for the touch of Kaoru's soft skin. He had seen it before, why not again?

Kaoru's yukata loosened as Kenshin ran his hands slowly down the middle of it. Kaoru felt a fluttery sensation snake down her spine.

His fingertips met the swell of her breasts, and trailed down further. They met an obstacle: her wrap. His fingers slipped under the wrap and down her crack soothing her tender skin.

Kenshin's breathing came out ragged. His fingers itched to rip off Kaoru's simple night yukata.

"Kaoru," he rasped. Kenshin swallowed hard and tried to calm himself down.

Kaoru felt Kenshin's stance weaken. He fell backwards, her with him. She broke with the fall with her hands, one on either side of him. Kenshin was on the tatami flooring, breathing harshly with Kaoru positioned above him. Her glossy hair slid off her shoulders and veiled them both.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long time, neither breaking contact. Then, Kaoru looked away, blushing. Kenshin caught her chin with a finger.

"Anou..." he let go, then pulled her to him, making her loose balance with her hands and falling onto him. She let out a small gasp as she fell onto Kenshun's sturdy chest.

Kenshin cradled her head on his torso, which steadily rose and fell. She smiled. He was so warm. Kaoru felt drowsy; she wanted to sleep like this...at least for a while...

Kaoru suddenly let out a gasp and pushed herself away from Kenshin. He watched her with questioning and slightly hurt eyes.

"Y-your wound," Kaoru stuttered. "Gomen nasai." she apologized, evidently flustered.

Kenshin propped himself up with his elbows. "Daijoubu, it doesn't hurt anymore, not after you treated it like that..." he smiled, one corner higher than the other.

Kaoru blinked. Did Kenshin just smirk? Before she could do anything, Kenshin pushed himself forward and tackled Kaoru towards the wall. He pinned her against it tightly, his eyes tracing her body.

Kaoru shook. What was Kenshin doing? It was so unlike him...

Kenshin leaned his face towards Kaoru's, then veered to her neck. Kaoru gasped as Kenshin licked a tender area of her neck and kissed it. Fluttery kisses were sprinkled on her neck, and Kaoru's legs began to weaken.

"Kenshin...please..." Kaoru moaned. "S-stop," Kaoru managed weakly.

"Stop?" Kenshin asked between little kisses. He paused slightly. and watched Kaoru out of the corner of his eyes. "You want this one to stop?"

Kaoru was out of breath. "Y-yes..." she gasped.

Kenshin gave a rough kiss onto her chest.

"...No..."

"Yes or no?" Kenshin kept his eyes on her as he bent forward to place another kiss on her neck.

Kaoru's legs sank onto the ground. "No...no...don't stop..."

Kenshin nibbled on the soft warm skin on her neck. "Thought so," he murmured between kisses.

Kaoru gave a small gasp as Kenshin pierced her skin and drew blood. He sucked on the wound and then licked it. Kaoru's hands meekly searched for anything to hold onto. She found Kenshin's hakama and pulled on it, further loosening it.

Kaoru collapsed onto her knees and Kenshin followed her. The spot on her neck was already dark red. Kenshin eyed it and brushed his lips over it one last time before returning back up to her lips.

Kenshin had claimed two more places...her whole body to go.

His hormones raged inside of him. Kaoru was so helpless now...he could take her then and there. The inner Battousai growled at him. _Do it,_ it whispered.

Kenshin berated himself inwardly. He couldn't do that...

_Yes...do it!_

The lust for Kaoru Kenshin had dimmed as Kaoru's chest pushed into him. They were so soft.

Kenshin's body heated up. Kaoru was the only woman for him, but he had to stop. He could not disgrace her in this time of age. Women in the Meiji era were conservative and respectful. He could not ruin Kaoru's social future. He would wait for her. He would wait until she was ready.

Kenshin gave one last kiss before breaking away, sighing.

Kaoru gazed at him in soft puzzlement. "Kenshin?"

"Now is not the time," Kenshin murmured softly. He looked Kaoru in the eye. "This one must refrain...this one shall go back to his room."

Kaoru nodded, still confused. She noticed Kenshin was blushing extremely hard.

She felt a sudden unge to soothe his brow and tell him everything is all right.

Kenshin got up, his knees cracking as he did so. He scooped up the small container of the blood-mixed water and softly walked outside, gently closing the shoji door behind him.

Kaoru gazed after him. Kenshin's scent still lingered on her. She lifted her yukata and smelled it with closed eyes. "Kenshin..." she murmured into the fabric, "I didn't know you were so good at kissing..."


	5. V

Kaoru smiled and touched her lips. She was bursting with happiness. Ah...she was overjoyed when Kenshin expressed his feelings.

It was unlike him. He was the kind of man who kept his feelings, thoughts, and secrets to himself. Kaoru had never seen this side of Kenshin before; it was new and exciting. Even thrilling.

_'But still, it doesn't mean that he loves you, right? You know that, don't you?' a nagging voice turned on inside her head. _

Kaoru's eyes darkened for a moment.

"Ah, who cares?" she asked breezily to nobody in particular. "I'm happy."

She got up off her knees and almost skipped out of her room. She paused after opening the door and blushed, one hand over her mouth. She giggled, then slid the door shut as she went out.

Kenshin's eyes flashed in the darkness of his room. If he hadn't stopped himself in time...

Kenshin shuddered. He would have made a fool of Kaoru and himself. And he couldn't do _that_. Not yet, at least.

Kaoru's probably not ready. She is probably unstable after her parent's death. She is alone. She needs his support. Not his child.

Kenshin shifted uneasily. He shouldn't be thinking about this. But still...the Battousai raged inside of him.

Battousai did not only specialize in sword arts...

Battousai was angry. He could have dominated.

Kenshin shrugged off the nagging Battousai He sighed and closed his weary eyes. Kenshin hadn't had much sleep these days. His desires kept him awake. During the night, he would lie awake in his futon, staring at the ceiling. Maybe he should catch some sleep...

Kenshin walked over to his futon and slid into it. The linen was cool through his clothes. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Sanosuke grabbed Yahiko by the collar of his yukata and dragged him into a small dark room. 

"Sanosuke? What the hell are you doing?" Yahiko demanded, struggling. Sanosuke growled and shut the door. It was pitch black inside the small closet. Not to mention cramped.

Yahiko heard Sano's light breathing as he checked for any eavesdroppers.

"Okay," Sano finally whispered.

Yahiko folded his arms. "What do you want? If you want money to pay off your tab at Akebeko, forget it."

Sanosuke rolled his eyes. "Have you noticed anything..strange lately?" he prodded Yahiko in the stomach on accident while he shifted.

"Oof...noo...not that I have noticed," Yahiko replied, massaging his torso. Stupid Sanosuke...

"Oh yea...what was I thinking, asking a kid like you. I must be out of my mind," Sanosuke sighed, He was about to open the closet door when Yahiko grabbed Sano's sleeve.

"Tell me," he demanded.

Sano looked Yahiko's dim body over skeptically. "Fine, fine...Kenshin's been...I don't know, he's--it looks like he's been holding back on some things these days. Him and Karou have booth been acting stra---"

Blinding light shone suddenly on Sanosuke and Yahiko as Kaoru deliberately slid open the door.

"Oh!" she mocked, placing a hand over her mouth. "Was I interrupting something?"

Sanosuke grumbled and stalked off, complaining about women.

Yahiko glared at Kaoru, who had her hands on her hips. Her kimono looked a bit wrinkled...

Kaoru sighed impatiently and spun around.

Might as well make dinner.

Kaoru bustled around the kitchen, attempting to make a beef hot-pot. Sweat glistened on her forehead; the steam rising translucently from the pot was scalding. She chopped some Chinese cabbage and dumped it into the container, careful not to splash herself with the boiling water.

It was not turning out well.

For goodness sake, she spent one hour just to cut the ingredients up.

Kaoru sighed and wiped her hands on her apron. The beef wasn't cooked enough; it needed to be soft enough to chew and swallowed easily. She couldn't just dump the pot and let it go to waste; beef was expensive. It was also in high demand because of Emperor Meiji's taste in meat. Beef was popular.

But still...Kaoru sighed. She'd probably kill off everyone in the dojo just from one bite of the hot-pot. She better play it safe and dump it...

Kaoru was getting frustrated. Why couldn't she cook! Even Yahiko made better food than her, though she would never admit it. She bit her lip and watched the contents in the pot bubble.

"Kaoru-dono, it smells good," Kenshin remarked. He stepped in the tiny kitchen and closed the wooden door behind him.

"Nani? Oh..." Kaoru gazed at the steaming pot sadly. "Anou...Kenshin?" she asked softly.

"Hai..." Kenshin moved closer to her.

"Would you please help me cook this?"

"..." Kenshin peered into the still-boiling pot. The broth was still water and just slightly pink. It was supposed to be a warm brown. Kenshin raised an eyebrow at the strange concoction. "We'll manage."

Kaoru smiled. "Arigato."

Kenshin's lips curved up. Karou might be an excellent swordswoman, but she was helpless at cooking even the simplest of soup. Inwardly, Kenshin sighed, shaking his head.

He opened a container of pickled vegetables and got to work.

* * *

A while later, a warm, fragrant aroma wafted throughout the air. Kaoru carefully observed as Kenshin cut the ingredients in equal sizes and carefully slid them into the pot. He added pinches of flavoring; dashi, salt, chopped cilantro, and other herbs. The revised concoction was bubbling merrily. Kaoru smiled behind Kenshin. He was such a great man; he could cook, keep little kids busy, he was agile and protective... Kaoru sighed happily in her mind. He would be a great father. Karou blinked. 

Wasn't it too early to be thinking of those things? She was kidding herself. Hahaha, see? Kaoru rolled her eyes at herself. Stupid mind...

"Karou-dono," Kenshin looked at her.

"Mmm?" she was snapped out of the musings and battles with her mind.

"You need to learn by doing," he said.

Karou was taken aback. "No! I would ruin it!"

Kenshin shook his head. "The strength of a human is to recognize his mistakes and learn from them. Now, come." he beckoned to Karou.

Reluctant, Kaoru stayed behind Kenshin, but then she gave up. Kenshin...she couldn't deny Kenshin.

"Alright..." Kenshin grabbed a blow of cut meat and guided Kaoru's hand to several seasonings. Holding her hands gently in his own, Kenshin showed her the simple steps to season the meat. Seemed easy.

Kaoru's body tingled at the touch of Kenshin. Her heart felt light again. Everything was bliss...

Together, Kenshin from the back, guided Kaoru in adding the ingredients and stirring occasionally. Why? He didn't need to touch her in order to teach her. He could just instruct her from the side.

Kenshin guided Kaoru to slowly pour in the meat. They barely splashed.

Kenshin had to feel her again. He felt as if he had gone blind without Kaoru. Kaoru helped him see his surroundings.

Body warmth began to for in-between them. Kenshin leaned in closer in order to let Kaoru know to take the pot off of the fire. His clothed chest touched her back.

Karou's brow was furrowed in concentration. If she touched the pot, it would result in burned fingers. And she didn't want that. It had happened too many times before. It was painful.

Kenshin's heart lodged in his throat. Being so close to her was affecting him. Kenshin let go of Karou's hands and took a step back before anything happened.

Karou put the pot onto the wooden counter to cool and turned around hastily. "Kenshin?" In her haste, Kaoru accidentally brushed her fingers against the burning pot.

"Itai!" Kaoru breathed, examining her hand. She burned the tip of her middle finger...again. What was it, the seen thousandth time? The skin formed an angry red.

Kenshin stepped forward again. He cursed his stupidity. Why did he leave her so suddenly? Kenshin berated himself silently.

Kenshin took Karou's hand into his own again and examined the blister that was forming. It looked painful...he gently placed it in his mouth. Kaoru looked at Kenshin. She was slightly surprised.

The pain lessened and stopped throbbing. Her finger cooled down in Kenshin's mouth. Kaoru almost blushed. She could feel his tongue...

Kenshin slowly extracted Kaoru's finger and examined it again.

"Daijoubu?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Kaoru smiled. "Arigato."

Kenshin ripped a piece of clean cloth from the kitchen table and tenderly bandaged her finger.

* * *

Kaoru placed the hand with the bandaged finger on her forehead, back of her palm on her head. She had trouble falling asleep. 

She sighed and her eyes roamed the room. The shadows of wispy trees outside lingered across the room, stretching out and reaching for her. She knew it was childish to be afraid of the dark, especially at night. But she never had parents to comfort her during the endless hours of darkness. She had to sleep by herself since she was very little. Sure, sometimes doctor Genzai comforted her but….

Kaoru scooted herself to the middle of the small futon, her eyes darting around.

Somewhere throughout the dojo, the wind picked up its pace.

A couple of noises disturbed the silence of the night.

Kaoru stayed rigid in her bed. Why did everything seem scarier tonight?

A night bird called to another, and outside Kaoru's room, a twig snapped.

"It's probably a cat," Kaoru breathed to herself. "Just a cat."

It did not reassure her. Kaoru drew her body together tightly and hugged herself under the thick blanket.

Her eyes wandered to her makeshift window. The moon was really round….And was it Kaoru's imagination, or was it slightly red?

Karou felt as if she could not breathe properly. Didn't the red moon mean disorder and chaos? Evil?

Suddenly, a dark shadow loomed across he barred window soundlessly, and in the blink of an eye, it disappeared. Karou's breath hitched in her throat. What was that? She stayed still for a few tense moments. It was deadly silent.

Kaoru's body was frozen to the spot. She remembered a story she had heard while shopping for groceries--a woman was attacked by a burglar when he thought she was asleep…it could happen to Kaoru…Kaoru felt a scream try to break free…but she couldn't--Yahiko, Kenshin, and Sanosuke would think that she was an idiot.

Her wide eyes stared at the ceiling, and her mouth opened slightly. Nothing came out.

Her voice was stuck in the back of her throat.

"Uungh…"

_Blam! Kaoru's brush fell off her stand and hit the ground noisily. _

Kaoru accidentally let out a scream. She clasped her hands to her mouth as she boldted up to a sitting position.

Karou's breaths came out ragged. How stupid was she? Screaming because a comb fell off her stand. But still, the night seemed lonely…

_Kenshin…_

Light footsteps were heard outside and Kaoru stiffened. Kaoru looked at the door. Did she lock the dojo doors? Did she? Kaoru let paranoia set in. Her insides squirmed.

The door slid open a little and a dark outline of a person stood still in the doorframe.

Kaoru was frozen again. She couldn't breathe.

"…Kaoru-dono?" a soft voice called.

Kaoru let out a long sigh. It was Kenshin.

"H-Hai?" she managed shakily.

Kenshin stepped into the room. "Daijoubu, Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru saw his creased brow. Despite the heavy pounding in her chest, Kaoru smiled meekly.

"Hai, Kenshin. Daijoubu." Karou felt foolish.

"What happened?"

"Nothing…I guess that I was just tense…" Kaoru murmured, looking away. She bothered Kenshin at this time of night. They both needed sleep.

Kenshin walked in further. He stooped and picked up Kaoru's brush.

"Ahhh…" he placed it lightly back onto the stand. "You…alright now?" he questioned.

Kaoru nodded, blushing. Men were not supposed to enter a young girl's room. If it did, it usually meant they were married or engaged.

Kenshin knelt down next to Kaoru and placed a cool hand on her forehead.

"You're very warm," he said.

Karou stared at the fabric that made her blanket. Suddenly the stitching win the material seemed very interesting. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Kenshin…I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," she fidgeted with the blanket.

"You didn't wake me up," Kenshin assured softly. He tucked a strand of air behind Kaoru's ear.

"Ohh…"

"…"

Kaoru looked at him. His eyes - they were so…mystifying. Kaoru could not help but stare into his eyes. They seemed to be edged with gold…it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Then, she was staring into Kenshin's fathomless eyes. Now, Kenshin had Kaoru locked by the lips.

Kaoru loved the taste of his soft lips, the scent and warmth of his body, so close to hers. He lifted a hand and slowly ran it through Kaoru's hair. Ebony strands of hair pooled silkily through his fingers in locks. Kenshin slipped in his tongue, then pushed in further hungrily. He needed Kaoru…without her, he was nothing. He realized that.

Kaoru whimpered softly, then allowed his tongue to caress hers in a soothing manner.

Kenshin slipped his tongue out and then sucked lightly on Kaoru's bottom lip.

She was tantalizing.

Kaoru held onto the hem of his gi as if her life depended upon it - she pulled hard and it slipped off his shoulder. Neither took notice; Kenshin crawled slowly over Kaoru.

The warmth of her skin…

The taste of her lips…

Kenshin wanted it all for himself.

Kaoru moaned and pulled on Kenshin's fiery red hair. The tie holding the locks together slipped out, and a curtain of fire draped over both of them.

Kenshin edged his hand under Kaoru, then lifted her up so that she was close to him. He felt every gently curve of her body. He slid his tongue in again as Kaoru's breasts pushed against his own chest.

They both lowered themselves onto the futon, Kenshin sliding his hand under Kaoru's yukata and up her thigh.

Kenshin felt Kaoru's lips leave his, then she placed her face along the nook of his neck. She placed small, fluttery kisses along the curve of warm skin. Kaoru felt Kenshin's neck arch in pleasure, then his head lowering to claim her lips once more.

Kaoru 's fingers danced across his chest, then lowered to the tie of his hakama, and tugged at the tie. Kenshin's lips left hers, and he looked into her sapphire eyes, as if questioning if she really wanted it.

Kaoru lifted her other hand and tilted his face toward hers, to run her tongue over his lip, then suck gently on it.

It was a yes.


End file.
